


Kinktober 2020: Daddy Kink, Muscle Worship, Scars Worship

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Muscle Worship, Scars Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Mike and Nick celebrate Mike's new job.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Mike Dodds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Daddy Kink, Muscle Worship, Scars Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/gifts).



Nick meets Mike at the bar where Mike's celebrating three months as the Lieutenant for the squad. It's crowded and loud when he walks in, but it's not hard to spot Mike even in the crush. He's taller than almost everyone, even when seated at a table, and he radiates happiness in a way that draws the eye. Nick would be looking anyway, but that's not the point.

He crosses the room to the table, sneaking around so he can come up behind Mike. The guy across from Mike is telling a story that's got Mike's attention, so it's easy to slip his arms around Mike's shoulders and lean down to surprise him with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, there," Nick says.

Mike turns his head and kisses Nick on the mouth. Brief, but sweet. "Hey, there you are." He gestures to the people around the table. "My squad." The pride in his voice makes Nick press a kiss to his temple. Mike leaving SVU three months ago had been the result of a lot of conversations about who they were--both as cops and as a couple--and where they wanted to be. Nick had been quietly considering the Sergeant's exam, and Mike had always planned to go for Lieutenant. They'd talked it through for months. Could Nick possibly stay with SVU? Did Mike want his dad's connections to find a Lieutenant's spot that kept them close? 

In the end, Liv had been the one to call in favors to keep Nick in Manhattan, and Mike had taken a Lieutenant's position in Brooklyn with no assistance from his dad. And now, three months later, with both of them settled into their new roles, Nick was getting to meet Mike's team for the first time. 

"Looks like a good group," Nick says, looking around the table. It's a mix of older and younger detectives, though the younger ones outnumbered the older. 

"Everyone," Mike says, pushing back his chair and standing so he can wrap an arm around Nick's waist and pull him close. "This is Sergeant Nick Amaro from Manhattan SVU."

"STEP-SARGE!" Four of the younger detectives yell at Nick. 

Nick blinks in shock. "I'm sorry. What?" He glances over when Mike groans and drops his head on his shoulder. "Why am I--"

"Because he's Lieutenant Dad!" One of the younger detectives says before Nick can finish questioning Mike. "Did he not tell you?"

"No, I did not tell him, Bellingham!" Mike says in mock-outrage. "Why the hell would I tell him?"

"Oh my god, Lieu, you didn't tell him you had twelve kids?!" Another of the younger detectives yells, hand to his heart like he's been deeply betrayed. "Holy shit. Don't you love us?"

Nick glances down the table to see if the older detectives are going to chime in and say they have nothing to do with this whole 'Lieutenant Dad' thing, but they're all smiling and laughing along. He grins when one of them winks at him. 

"Mike," Nick says before Mike can do more than sigh loudly at the antics of his detectives. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Nick, I swear--"

"No, I'm not mad," Nick says, patting Mike on the chest. Mike cuts him a look, knowing very well he's going to be teased. "I'm just disappointed."

The whole table breaks out into laughter, and Mike rolls his eyes. "Okay, that's it. You two," he points to two of the younger detectives, "more beers for the table. You," he points to Nick, "Come with me."

"Oooh, Lieutenant Dad and our Step-Sarge need some alone time," someone whispers loudly. 

"Guess he's not just Daddy at work," another replies, and there's another round of laughter as Mike pulls Nick to the way back of the bar where it's darker and quieter and only has standing tables so it's harder for crowds to gather. 

"I like them," Nick says before Mike can say anything. "If they're giving you this much shit, they love you."

Mike chuckles and leans in to kiss Nick properly, warm and slow and affectionate. "I know. I just wanted a few seconds alone before they gave away all my secrets."

"Well, you've kept a few," Nick says with a sharp grin. He initiates the kiss this time, sucking hard on Mike's lower lip and briefly scratching his fingers across Mike's torso. "Because we both know who the Daddy is at home."

Mike laughs and pushes Nick back until he's against the wall, the two of them in even more darkness. "Yes, Daddy," he whispers and nuzzles Nick's neck for a few seconds before he pulls away. 

Nick has to concentrate very hard to keep his dick in line. "You're paying for that later," he says. 

"Looking forward to it," Mike says. 

Nick swats him on the ass as they walk back to the table, and Mike's response is a warm chuckle. 

*

The party is--as cop parties generally are--a riotous mess of beer, whiskey, and a lot of people yelling to be heard over other people yelling to be heard. Nick gets told no less than fifty times that everyone _loves_ the Lieu and how good he is at keeping them motivated and helping them figure out leads. He doesn't try to steal credit for his detectives' work and is always checking that they've eaten a real meal and are drinking enough water. 

"That's where the nickname came from," says a positively tiny woman--she'd introduced herself as Detective Yazzie--who carries herself with the unmistakable posture of someone who has fucked up a _lot_ of people twice her size. "He says he learned it from ADA Carisi when they both worked SVU."

"Bullshit," Nick says. "Sonny does the same thing, but Mike's been doing it as long as I've known him. I can't believe he's throwing Sonny under the bus like that."

"Oh, yeah, we know," Yazzie says, taking a drink of her beer. "The ADA showed up on Lieu's...fourth day? I think...and he had enough soup to feed all of us plus nightshift."

Nick laughs. "Oh, I remember that," he says. "Mike came home with the leftovers."

"We all went home with leftovers," Yazzie says. "And, by the way, good to finally meet you. We had a half-serious pool going over whether or not we'd ever see you outside of that photo on his desk. 

Nick grins, thinking of that photo. It's a selfie from a day in the park in the fall. Mike had taken it, the two of them with their heads together and leaves in their hair from an impromptu wrestling match in the grass. "Good to meet all of you, too," he says. "Nice to know who's taking care of him."

"Sorry about the Step-Sarge thing," Yazzie says, though she is clearly _not_ sorry. 

"Hey, as long as I don't have to pay for any more braces, I'm good," Nick replies, and Yazzie laughs and taps their beer bottles together. 

*

They take the train home, Mike standing behind Nick with an arm around his waist, unapologetically nuzzling Nick's temple and ear and neck. Nick would make a joke about Mike having had one too many, but Mike's always this cuddly, so he simply leans back and enjoys it. "You've got a good squad," he says. 

"Thanks," Mike replies. "They all made sure to tell me they liked you."

"Glad to hear it." 

Mike nuzzles his way to Nick's ear again, pressing a soft kiss. "Any plans when we get home?"

Nick turns in Mike's arm and pulls him in so their foreheads are touching. "Well, I do owe you for trying to get me hard in the bar."

"Do you?" Mike asks, all faux-innocence. "I didn't mean to."

Nick pulls Mike's head to his shoulder so he can press his mouth against his ear. "Don't lie to Daddy, pretty boy."

Mike groans just loudly enough for Nick to hear. "Sorry, Daddy," he murmurs. 

"Good boy."

*

Nick doesn't stop Mike from crowding him on the walk from the subway. Mike doesn't try to entice him or tease him, just stays close and warm with his hand wide along Nick's back. Nick flashes him a grin as they get on the elevator. "You're behaving yourself nicely," he says. 

"I like to be good for you, Daddy," Mike says quietly. His face is flushed, and one glance tells Nick he's already half-hard. 

"You're going to be very good for me, aren't you, pretty boy?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Nick has to swallow a groan. Mike's voice is getting that breathy edge that means he's definitely ready to play. Nick squeezes Mike's bicep as the elevator opens and leads the way to their apartment. 

The moment the door is closed, Mike is pressed against Nick's back, hands on the collar of Nick's jacket to hold it so Nick can slip out of it. Nick does so, and then removes his own shoes. He waits for Mike to hang up his own jacket and take off his own shoes, and then he slowly unknots his tie while Mike watches, eyes hot. 

"Get in the bedroom and strip down," Nick says, voice casually authoritative. "I'll be in there in a minute."

"Yes, Daddy."

Nick watches Mike walk down the hall, easily stripping himself of his shirt and undershirt before he turns into the bedroom and Nick loses sight of him. Nick slowly counts to thirty, stripping off his own shirt and undershirt, and then opening his belt and pants. He walks into the bedroom and smiles at the sight of Mike stretched out on the bed naked. He's turned on the bedside lamps but left the overhead light off, making the whole room feel warm and intimate. Nick drops his tie and shirts in the hamper, then pulls off his socks and tosses them in, too. 

"Sit up for me," Nick says. 

Mike sits up immediately and scoots to the end of the bed without being told. Nick hums approval and runs his hands through Mike's hair, encouraging him to tip his head back by tugging lightly on his hair. 

"I'm so proud of you," Nick says when Mike meets his gaze. "You've worked so hard for this, and your squad can see that. They love you."

Mike's eyes close for a moment. Nick waits for him to open them again. He loves when Mike does this, closing his eyes to focus more on what's been said. When he opens his eyes again, Nick dips down and kisses him. 

"You're so good," Nick says. He nods when Mike tugs lightly on one of his belt loops, silently asking permission to strip him. 

Mike gets on his knees in front of Nick and pulls his slacks and underwear down his legs, and then off. He slides his hands up Nick's legs after he's done and rests his hands on Nick's thighs. Nick's dick is half-hard and the perfect height for Mike to take into his mouth, but he doesn't try. He simply meets Nick's eyes again and waits. 

"What a good boy you are for Daddy," Nick murmurs. "Always taking care of me. Knowing exactly how to tease me. I'm so lucky to have you, pretty boy."

"I'm lucky, too," Mike says. He leans in and kisses Nick low on his stomach. "I'm lucky to have such a good Daddy."

Nick runs his fingers through Mike's hair again, scratching his scalp lightly as Mike nuzzles his treasure trail. "Get on the bed," He says. "Flat on your back, arms wherever you want them."

Mike stands slowly. He pauses once he's fully upright and looks at Nick's mouth, silently requesting a kiss. Nick gives it to him, letting it be slow and lingering, adding fuel to their fire one drop at a time. 

Mike pulls away with a series of smaller kisses, like he can't quite stop himself from getting one more touch. He sits back on the bed then scoots backwards, laying down flat as ordered, his arms thrown loosely over his head. 

Nick smiles at the scene and takes a moment to appreciate it. Mike's relaxed and smiling, eyes half-lidded as he watches Nick. His dick is mostly hard already, and Nick is tempted to simply swallow him down fast and hot until Mike empties into his throat. But he has a different plan he wants to see to the end, so he counts to five to calm himself down, then climbs onto the bed between Mike's open legs. 

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, pretty boy." Nick runs his hands up Mike's calves, and then skips his knees to slide his hands up Mike's thighs. Mike's got ticklish knees--something Nick has absolutely used to his advantage in other circumstances--but tonight he wants Mike to feel his hands and his gaze as a warm, comforting, loving, sexual combination. 

"That feels good, Daddy," Mike says when Nick rests his hands on Mike's hips, his thumbs stroking Mike's hipbones. 

"Good," Nick replies. He leans down and presses a single kiss to the tip of Mike's dick. Mike clenches his thighs but doesn't buck up. Nick rewards him with another kiss, this one faster. "So good for me, pretty boy."

Mike sighs deeply, and his hands open and close like he's wishing he had something to hold. 

Nick shifts so he's sitting on Mike's thighs, their hard dicks just barely outside of touching range. "You've worked so hard your whole life," he says. He traces a finger over the furrows of Mike's abs. "Golden Gloves. Army Ranger. Lieutenant." He meets Mike's gaze as he spreads a palm over the scar on Mike's abdomen. "Even just to survive." He leans down and kisses the scar. His dick bounces against Mike's, and they both gasp at the touch. 

"Daddy," Mike whispers, his hands opening and closing still. It makes his biceps flex, and Nick is the first to admit he's weak for those arms. 

"I've got you, pretty boy," Nick says, kissing up Mike's chest and taking a moment to press another kiss to the scar on his shoulder. He touches the spot with his thumb when he sits up enough to see it clearly. "I remember you coming back to the squad after you got hurt at the prison, and there was something about you that was different. You were brighter. You'd made a decision."

"To stay," Mike says. They've talked about it before. More than once. Mike's shoulder injury had been a turning point for them both. Nick had finally admitted to himself he cared for Mike as more than a friend, a sparring partner, and a co-worker. And Mike had seen, for the first time, a squad who wanted to be his friends, his family, and who weren't worried that he was going to use his dad's influence to make himself look good. 

Nick slides his hands over Mike's biceps and forearms, slipping his fingers between Mike's and smiling when Mike curls his fingers between Nick's and squeezes. 

"And here we are," Nick says, meeting Mike's gaze. It is--unquestionably--a very short version of their relationship, but Mike beams at him because he knows all the moments in between, too. Their first date. Their first kiss. Their first time having sex, then having sex and spending the night. The first time they told anyone as a couple that they _were_ a couple, and everything since. Including this. 

"I love you, pretty boy," Nick says. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Daddy," Mike replies. 

Nick shifts his weight so his dick and his chest are pressed against Mike's. He sets a slow, grinding rhythm that Mike meets, sighing and gasping as Nick kisses him again and again, dragging their tongues together as their dicks get slick from their shared precum. 

"Daddy," Mike whispers against Nick's mouth. "Daddy. Nick. Daddy."

"Mike," Nick replies, groaning when Mike slides his tongue perfectly against his own. "My pretty boy."

"Yes," Mike whispers. "Yes."

Nick keeps up their slow, aching grind, kissing Mike's cheeks and nose and chin. He bites lightly at Mike's collarbone, then nuzzles Mike's shoulder scar again. Mike presses his face into Nick's hair, squeezing Nick's hands tight in his own. 

"I love you," Mike says. "I love you. I love you. I love you," he repeats quietly, eyes shut tight as he gasps for air.

"I love you," Nick says against Mike's skin, then repeats it every time he drops another kiss. Mike's nipples. Mike's sternum. Mike's unmarked shoulder. Mike's ear and his jaw and his mouth again. Saying the words into Mike's mouth again and again as they slip their mouths against each other, more touching than kissing. 

Mike groans deeply and his hips press hard against Nick. Nick meets his pressure, and they're both suddenly frantic for it, rutting hard against each other as Nick attempts to lift Nick off of him to get on top and Nick clamps his thighs tight around Mike's own to keep him in place. 

"Daddy. Please. Daddy."

"So pretty for me," Nick says, feeling the flex of Mike's pecs under his own chest. "Such a pretty, pretty boy."

They gasp into each other's mouths, dig their fingers into each other's hands. Nick doesn't know who comes first. He thinks it's him, but by the time his orgasm is over and he can feel his body again, Mike's looking just as fucked out, and the mess between them is equally sticky and cooling. 

"Fuck," Nick murmurs, letting his thighs relax as Mike slowly opens his hands so Nick can move his own fingers. "Goddamn."

"It was pretty good," Mike says, laughing brokenly when Nick retaliates with a lazy slap to his arm. "It was perfect," he corrects, cupping the back of Nick's head. 

"You're perfect," Nick replies, his kiss off-center. Mike holds him close until they've both had their fill. "Love you," Nick says before clumsily pushing himself up so he can get off Mike and they can shower. 

Mike reaches for Nick before Nick can get off the bed. He kisses Nick's palm and murmurs affection into his fingers as he lets Nick drag him upwards and off the bed and towards the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!
> 
> And thank you everyone on twitter who helped me decide who was gonna have the kink and who was gonna be Daddy. That was fun.


End file.
